Sabu
Terry Brunk (* 12. Dezember 1964 in Detroit, Michigan), auch bekannt als Sabu, ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler. Er ist der Neffe der Wrestling-Legende The Original Sheik. Brunk war als Wrestler einer der Eckpfeiler der originalen ECW. Karriere Anfänge Brunk begann im Alter von 12 Jahren seine Wrestling-Ausbildung, die von seinem Onkel Ed Farhat vorgenommen wurde. In der Wrestling-Schule seines Onkels lernte der junge Brunk auch die Texaner Dori und Terry Funk kennen, die dort oft zu Besuch waren. Mit Terry Funk sollte ihn schließlich eine tiefe Freundschaft verbinden. Dennoch hatte Brunk sowohl in Japan als auch in den USA (im Rahmen der jeweiligen Storyline) seine blutigsten Auseinandersetzungen mit Funk. Noch während seiner Wrestling-Ausbildung tat sich Brunk mit zwei jungen Wrestling-Schülern seines Onkels zusammen, aus denen später die Wrestler Raven und Rob Van Dam werden sollten. Vor allem mit dem letzteren übte Brunk zahlreiche „High-Flying-Moves“ ein. Nach dem Willen Farhat's sollte Brunk ein typischer Matten-Wrestler, ein Techniker werden. Dieser gab ihm 1985 dann auch den Namen Terry „Superfly“ Snuka und Brunk sammelte seine ersten Profi-Erfahrungen in der Promotion Big Times Wrestling''Portrait: ''The Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal Death-Defying Maniac - Die Karriere der Hartcore-Ikone Sabu im Wrestling-Magazine Ringside, Ausgabe 08/2007, S. 16, der kleinen Liga Ed Farhat's. Doch Brunk wollte ein ebenso wildes Gimmick wie sein Onkel haben und so wurde schließlich Sabu (nach einer Figur aus Disney's Dschungelbuch)Terry Brunk in: Forever Hardcore, Franchise Promotions, 2005 geboren, der anfänglich aus Saudi-Arabien und später aus Bombay/Indien stammte. Dieser Sabu sprach laut seiner Storyline kein Englisch und war anfänglich nur der Gehilfe des Sheiks. Später gab Brunk als Sabu einige Interviews, doch die sind sehr selten. Japan Seine ersten richtigen Hardcore-Matches bestritt Brunk ab 1991 in Japan, als er in der harten Promotion Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling anheuerte und dort später auch Mike Awesome kennen lernte: In dieser Promotion waren Stacheldraht und Feuer in Form von brennenden Ringseilen und Tische quasi an der Tagesordnung und den Großteil seiner Narben verdankt Brunk dieser Promotion. Auch später wird er immer wieder in diese Promotion zurückkehren und sie schließlich als seine sportliche Heimat bezeichnen.Terry Brunk in: For ever Hardcore, Franchise Promotions, 2005 Insgesamt absolvierte Terry Brunk in 12 Jahren über 150 Barbed Wire bzw. Stacheldraht-Matches. Um Arztkosten zu sparen behandelte er seine Wunden meist selbst. Seine größte Wunde verklebte er beispielsweise mit Sekundenkleber.http://www.spiegel.de/sptv/magazin/0,1518,312934,00.html ECW Mitte 1993 kam Brunk in die Staaten zurück und durfte bereits 1994 bei der damaligen WWF zwei Tryout- bzw. Probematches gegen den Blue Blazer bestreiten. Den WWF-Offiziellen gefiel, was er ihnen darbot und so unterbreiteten sie Terry Brunk einen der besten Verträge jener Zeit, welcher von diesem jedoch abgelehnt wurde. Es zog ihn lieber zu einer kleinen Indy-Liga, die gerade begann sich einen Namen zu machen: der NWA Eastern Championship Wrestling. Dort war Brunk maßgeblich für die Einführung von High-Risk Hardcore Wrestling-Techniken bekannt und wurde - neben Shane Douglas, The Sandman und Tommy Dreamer - einer der Eckpfeiler der Liga.Ringside, 8/2007 Paul Heyman hatte Brunk anfänglich nur wegen seiner vielen Narben für die ECW verpflichtet und schnell erkannt, dass er mit ihm einen wahren Star hatte.Paul Heyman in The Rise + Fall of ECW, 2004 So bestritt Terry Brunk schließlich am 9. August 1997 z.B. ein „Barbed Wire Match“ um den Weltmeistertitel von Extreme Championship Wrestling gegen seinen Freund Terry Funk. Es war Brunks erstes Stacheldraht-Match außerhalb Japans und dementsprechend wurde das Match zwischen beiden von Paul Heyman aufgebaut.Terry Brunk in: For ever Hardcore, Franchise Promotions, 2005 Er konnte dieses schließlich auch für sich entscheiden und so für sich den Titel sichern. Aber dieses Match war selbst für ECW-Chef Paul Heyman zu brutal: Eine Aktion Brunks gegen Terry Funk ging schief und er riss sich den ganzen linken Bizeps am Stacheldraht auf. Terry Brunk verband sich selbst provisorisch im Ring mit einer Rolle Klebeband und machte weiter. Schließlich konnte sich Brunk den Sieg sichern, als er sich schließlich selbst in den Stacheldraht einwickelte und Terry Funk pinnte.Silver Vision: Blood Sport - ECW's most violents matches. Dieses Match war für beide Seiten, also auch für Terry Funk, gefährlich gewesen: Als Funk von Rob Van Dam - der zuvor in dieses Match eingriff und Funk in den Stacheldraht einwickelte und so zum 1. Pin-Versuch Brunks vorbereitete - drangen beim 2. Pin-Versuch einige Dornen des Drahtes auch in dessen Hals und Kehle ein und führten so zum entscheidenden 3. Pin. Schließlich mussten Funk und Terr< Brunk mit Drahtscheren auseinander geschnitten werden.Terry Funk in: For ever Hardcore, Franchise Promotions, 2005 In der Frühzeit der Liga als NWA-ECW musste Terry Brunk in einer „Hannibal-Lecter-Maske“ auftreten und wurde von seinem „Herrn und Meister“ 911 in Ketten in die Halle geführt.Terry Brunk in: For ever Hardcore, Franchise Promotions, 2005 Die Moonsaults die er auf diverse Tische im und auch außerhalb des Rings ausführte, festigten seinen Ruf als Extremster der Extremen in den USA. Deswegen wurde Terry Brunk bereits 1995 von den unabhängigen Wrestling-Fans zum besten Wrestling-Techniker des Jahres gewählt.Power Wrestling 2/1995 (S. 40 ff) In der Anfangszeit der ECW hatte Terry Brunk zwei blutige Fehden gegen Mick Foley: Beide stritten sich darum, wer von ihnen die „wahre“ Hardcore-Ikone des modernen Wrestling sei.Silver Vision - The Hardcore Edition: Mick Foley - Greatest Hits & Misses, 2007 MECW und NWA/TNA Nach dem Ende der ECW (2001) wurde Terry Brunk nicht vom neuen Eigentümer, der WWE, übernommen. Mit anderen Wrestlern nahm er in der ehemaligen ECW-Arena an einer Re-Union-Veranstaltung teil, die den Namen Main Event Championship Wrestling (MECW) trug. Dort wurde er erster (und einziger) Alternativ-Weltchampion, da MECW nicht über diese eine Veranstaltung herauskam. Terry Brunk war auch zeitweise in den Jahren 2002 und Total Nonstop Action Wrestling unter Vertrag, allerdings wurde er nur für verschiedene Einzelkämpfe verpflichtet und ging dann wieder nach Japan. Am 10. Juni 2005 trat Terry Brunk bei der von Shane Douglas veranstalteten ECW-Reunion-Veranstaltung Hardcore Homecoming auf, wo er mit Douglas und Terry Funk den Main Event, ein Barbed Wire Match bestritt. Nachdem unerwartet Mick Foley in diesen Extreme Three Way Dance eingriff und diesen für Brunk entschied, tauchte er nur zwei Tage später bei der WWE auf und nahm am ersten ECW One Night Stand teil. Nach der erneuten Verpflichtung Brunks bei TNA (2006) trat dieser allerdings bei dem WWE-Brand Extreme Championship Wrestling an und nahm erneut am ECW One Night Stand teil, sodass er von der TNA vorzeitig wieder entlassen wurde. WWE Ab Juni 2006 wurde Terry Brunk im WWE-Roster Extreme Championship Wrestling eingesetzt, das nun auch eine wöchendliche TV-Show besaß. Mit James Fullington, Tommy Dreamer und Rob Van Dam) bildete das Team ECW Originals. Bereits am 3. Juli des gleichen Jahres wurde Terry Brunk zusammen mit seinem ECW-Kollegen Rob Van Dam wegen Drogenbesitzes festgenommen, was für Brunk im Gegensatz zu Van Dam keine größeren Konsequenzen hatte, außer von der Zahlung von 1.000 US$ und einer öffentlichen Entschuldigung abgesehen. Beim WWE-Pay-Per-View erhielt er sogar ein Titelmatch gegen ECW-Champion The Big Show zugesprochen. Bei Wrestlemania 23 trat Brunk mit den ECW Originals gegen Elijah Burke, Matt Striker, Marcus Cor Von und Kevin Thorn (The New Breed) an und durfte das Match für sich entscheiden. Die Fehde mit The New Breed wurde allerdings trotzdem fortgeführt. Terry Brunk war aber in allem mit der Gestaltung seines Ring-Charakters Sabu von Seiten der WWE unzufrieden und ließ nun seinen zahlreichen (und bekannten) Launen freien Lauf: Er kam zu spät zu Veranstaltungen, vergaß mehrmals sein Wrestling-Outfit und schlief während den Event-Besprechungen ein. Als quasi letzte Warnung der WWE wurde Brunk schließlich aus dem Main Event des December to Dismember 2006 herausgenommen und durch Bob „Hardcore“ Holly ersetzt. Am 16. Mai 2007 gab die WWE bekannt, dass sie sich von Terry Brunk endgültig getrennt und seinen Vertrag vorzeitig aufgelöst habe. Nach der WWE-Entlassung Nach der WWE-Vertragsauflösung trat Terry Brunk kurzfristig bei den UWF Hardcore Wars auf. Brunk versucht zwar wieder eine Verpflichtung bei der Total Nonstop Action Wrestling zu bekommen und tritt solange in unabhängigen Ligen auf. Am 13. Juli 2007 kündigte zwar die AAA Brunks als neuste Verpflichtung ihres Sommer-Turniers an. Aber dieser unterschrieb statt dessen einen Vertrag für die in der in Orlando, Florida beheimateten Promotion USA Xtreme Wrestling (UXW). http://www.uxwwrestling.net/roster.html Er trat dort auch am 26. Januar 2008 in einem Turnier an. Durch seinen sehr extremen Wrestlingstil hat sein Körper über die Jahre hinweg stark gelitten. Daher musste er sich im Sommer 2008 einer Rücken OP unterziehen und plant nach entsprechender Rehabilitation eine Rückkehr zum aktiven Geschehen. Die in New York beheimatete Wrestling-Promotion Fight The World Wrestling (FTW Wrestling) führt Terry Brunk inzwischen in ihrem aktuellen Roster.http://www.ftwprowrestling.com/FTW_Wrestling/ROSTER.html Manager *The Cuban Assassin *Paul E. Dangerously *Sonjay Dutt *Bill Alfonso *911 *Josh Lazie *The Sheik *Gideon Wainwright Spitznamen *''The Arabian Machine of Destruction'' *''The Human Highlight Reel'' *''The Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal Death-Defying Maniac'' Erfolge *'Asylum Championship Wrestling' :*1x ACW Heavyweight Champion *'Border City Wrestling' :*1x BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*1x ECW FTW Heavyweight Champion :*3x ECW World Tag Team Champion, 1x mit Tazz, und 2x mit Rob Van Dam :*2x ECW World Heavyweight Champion :*1x ECW World Television Champion :*Zweiter Gewinner der ECW Triple Crown *'Extreme Wrestling Alliance' :*1x EWA Junior Champion *'Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling' :*1x FMW World Martial Arts Tag Team Champion (mit Horace Boulder) *'Insane Wrestling Federation' :*2x IWF Heavyweight Champion *'Juggalo Championshit Wrestling' :*1x JCW Heavyweight Champion *'Main Event Championship Wrestling ' :*1x MECW APW (Alternative Pro Wrestling) Champion *'Motor City Wrestling' :*1x MCW Heavyweight Champion *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*1x NWA Independent World Heavyweight Champion :*1x NWA World Heavyweight Champion *'National Wrestling Conference' :*2x NWC Heavyweight Champion *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*1x NJPW IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion *'Professional Championship Wrestling' :*1x PCW Television Champion *'Pro-Pain-Pro-Wrestling' :*1x 3PW Heavyweight Champion *'Stampede Wrestling' :*1x Stampede Pacific Heavyweight Champion *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' :*1x UCW Heavyweight Champion *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*1x UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Champion *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' :*2x USA Pro Heavyweight Champion *'USPW' :*1x USPW Heavyweight Champion *'World Wrestling Council' :*1x WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' :*1x XPW Heavyweight Champion Referenzen Weblinks *Ballpark Brawl Profil *Entlassung *The Sheik und Sabu bei FMW in Japan Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Geboren 1964 en:Terry Brunk es:Terry Brunk fi:Sabu fr:Terry Brunk it:Terry Brunk ja:テリー・ブルンク no:Sabu pt:Terry Brunk ro:Sabu (wrestler)